Et bientôt le Feu lui même
by Stingmon
Summary: Demain la guerre prendra fin, les vaincus seront séparés des vainqueurs, toute prétention d'harmonie brisée à jamais, et le feu réduit en poussière. Mais un Maître du feu demeure, qui n'aura jamais honte...


_Et bientôt le Feu lui-même…_

J'ai toujours été jalouse de ces gens qui écrivent leurs one-shot d'une traite au beau milieu de la nuit : il était temps que je me mette à cette technique d'écriture somnambulique. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas laissé tomber En l'honneur de l'instant : j'essaye simplement de le traduire en anglais, et avec la rentrée, ça me rallonge nettement mes délais.

En ce qui concerne l'histoire elle-même : c'est un peu trop long pour être un drabble, mais franchement court pour un one-shot… Il se situe dans les derniers épisodes de la série Avatar, lorsque Zuko et les autres s'apprêtent à rejoindre l'Organisation du Lotus pour y trouver Iroh. Vous n'allez pas forcément m'aimer après ça, mais j'espère que du moins vous apprécierez la fanfiction.

Après la fin d'Avatar, il m'a semblé légitime d'écrire un éloge du feu. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Jeong Jeong a toujours vécu non loin du monde des esprits : il le sait. Les dieux, les fantômes, les créatures des ténèbres lui parlent continuellement, et parmi elles il peut toujours reconnaître le crépitement sinistre de sa Malédiction. Rougeâtre et tiède, dissimulée dans les entrailles d'un feu de bois minuscule, patiente et sournoise ; elle attend que le vieil homme relâche sa vigilance, et La laisse ressurgir. Dévorer toute créature vivante. Maudit.

Les esprits lui parlent : ils l'appellent, ils le supplient, parfois ils le menacent, mais surtout ils lui enseignent. C'est d'eux qu'il tient sa connaissance de la Malédiction. Les autres Maîtres du feu se sont laissé ronger par leurs éléments comme une épée par la rouille : ils sont aveugles depuis longtemps déjà. Ils n'ont pas d'esprits pour leur murmurer à l'oreille l'abomination de leur propre nature, l'horreur qu'ils constituent, tous autant qu'ils sont, jour après jour…

Cette nuit (une nuit profonde, sans autre lune que la silhouette sanglante d'une comète qui, de minute en minute, semble s'agrandir), les esprits sont agités : ils bruissent, grondent, tremblent jusque dans ses veines et le long de ses nerfs. Ils savent. Ils le préviennent : quelque chose est en train de s'accomplir. La fin est proche.

Et Jeong Jeong hoche la tête, leur répond à voix basse : je sais. Mon temps est arrivé. _Notre _temps est arrivé :

Bientôt le Feu sera détruit.

Lui et ses pairs de l'Organisation du Lotus se dissimulent aux portes de Ba Sing Sei. La ville dégorge de haine : annexée par la Nation du feu. Rongée par les flammes des damnés _(ses propres flammes : lui aussi est damné, lui aussi…) _mais bientôt le Feu lui-même sera réduit en cendres.

Et peut-être sera-t-il enfin libre, lui Jeong Jeong. Peut-être…

Les esprits hurlent contre ses tempes ; il n'a que vaguement conscience du monde extérieur. Suffisamment pour accomplir sa tâche, cependant. Il sait que les alliés de l'Avatar sont arrivés dans leur campement ; il sait que ses jambes sont en mouvement et l'amènent auprès du groupe et de l'animal gigantesque qui leur sert de monture. Il songe qu'il y a probablement, parmi eux, cette jeune fille bénie par les esprits de l'eau, capable de soigner les effroyables blessures que lui-même est condamné à infliger. La Malédiction. Comme il envie cette enfant…

Mais peut-être, très bientôt, lorsque le Feu sera détruit, il n'y aura plus de Malédiction, et il n'aura plus besoin d'envier quiconque, pas même l'enfant bénie, car il n'y aura plus de feu à éteindre et son pouvoir pourrira, et peu à peu les sources se tariront et un jour il n'y aura plus rien plus jamais rien, enfin, plus rien que la poussière et la mort et le silence et les esprits se tairont à jamais.

Peut-être.

Jeong Jeong écoute les esprits, davantage que le monde extérieur : leur voix le guide, dans son monde et dans le leur, lorsque parfois il s'y égare en songe. Les esprits savent ce qui échappe aux mortels, et à travers leurs murmures le vieil homme _sent_, bien avant de pouvoir distinguer les quatre visages dans les ténèbres, l'odeur du damné dissimulé parmi eux.

Odeur de chair brûlée, d'encens et de tempête.

Calmement, sans qu'aucun muscle de son visage ne se contracte, son corps avance vers les voyageurs. Ses compagnons du Lotus l'entourent, vêtus d'armures d'un bleu brillant, métallique comme l'éclat de la lune. Ses battements de cœur n'ont jamais été si réguliers. Ses mains brûlantes se serrent déjà autour du cou inaccessible.

Il peut le voir.

Les esprits hurlent.

_Il le reconnaît._

Il ne saura pas dire, plus tard au cours de cette nuit, d'où lui vient le souvenir de cet être qu'il n'a jamais rencontré jusqu'alors. Un avis de recherche, lui dira-t-on, un visage criminel placé non loin du sien, surplombant la face d'un démon bleu grimaçant. Il n'y croira pas.

Peut-être ne se donnera-t-on pas même la peine de prononcer ces mots « avis de recherche » devant lui, de toute manière, car ils seront tous penchés sur la carcasse fumante et hurleront, et ses propres coéquipiers l'attacheront et l'enfermeront malgré de violents spasmes de répulsion _(mais je suis damné, l'ignoriez-vous ?), _et le visage même de l'enfant bénie sera baigné de larmes cristallines, tordu par le désespoir et par la haine, et ce sera surtout cette expression, la détresse de l'enfant bénie, que Jeong Jeong ne pourra jamais comprendre.

Non, il n'y croira pas : son souvenir date de bien avant sa désertion. Il le reconnaît. Son apparence est celle d'un jeune homme aux yeux d'or, pareils à l'astre maudit qui les ronge, et il serait parfaitement dissimulé derrière son masque de bonté et de courage, si la partie gauche de son visage n'avait été arrachée pour révéler le monstre.

Il voit le feu. Un jeune homme presque chauve, malgré les cheveux noirs et riches encadrant son visage ; vêtu de l'armure du pays damné, malgré sa tunique sombre ; haineux, malgré son sourire ; la peau déformée et durcie, semblable aux écailles d'un dragon. Debout et fier, le maudit, entouré de flammes et de l'odeur des flammes, et malgré son silence il crie plus fort que toutes les autres voix réunies :

_Je suis le Feu ! _

_Je suis le Soleil, je suis l'âme des dragons ! _

_Je ne suis pas maudit et je n'aurai jamais honte ! _

TU _ES_ MAUDIT !

Fier, le jeune Maître de l'élément damné, fier malgré la hideuse brûlure qui lui nie toute ressemblance à la race humaine, fier alors même que ses yeux s'agrandissent et qu'il se jette en arrière pour échapper à la lance de flammes lacérant sa tunique rouge. Les battements de cœur du vieil homme ne se sont pas accélérés. Trop lent : le monstre n'a eu le temps que d'agiter les bras, dans un réflexe de panique, repoussant l'enfant bénie quelques secondes avant que la Malédiction ne l'atteigne.

Il entend des cris : ceux des esprits, certainement, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse des voix horrifiées de ses camarades tandis qu'il avance avec lenteur, lui Jeong Jeong, lui le damné, du feu jaillissant continuellement de ses bras et de ses poings, jusqu'à terre, là où le monstre hurle le corps cambré, incandescent et toujours _fier _et la haine suffocante l'empêche d'entendre ce que les esprits et les mortels s'efforcent de lui dire.

Le hurlement du monstre résonne à ses oreilles, pour toujours semble-t-il ; l'odeur d'encens, de tempête et de chair brûlée a tout envahi. Il ne peut rien sentir ni rien entendre, même lorsqu'Iroh arrive derrière lui et d'un seul geste détruit la moitié de son squelette. Il tombe à terre, mais le feu ne cesse de surgir de ses bras rompus et d'alimenter la torche humaine _(Iroh crie presque plus fort qu'elle, Jeong Jeong ne comprendra jamais pourquoi)_

TU ES MAUDIT !

La phrase lui perfore la cervelle : il se demande quel esprit la prononce, hurlant de rire, déchirant sa gorge et singeant sa propre voix.

Le feu s'est élevé autour du monstre, l'enfant au visage détruit par la Malédiction, et toujours _fier_, même à l'instant de sa mort lorsqu'il semble se dresser vers le ciel noir, flammes et cendres et étincelles d'or pareilles à son regard _fier, _une silhouette immense et rouge arquée dans les ténèbres, comme un dragon aux yeux ardents fixés sur lui, la Malédiction, le Feu lui-même, et le vieil homme demeure à terre sans pouvoir détourner le regard, le corps rompu, pétrifié de froid, de misère, et d'une jalousie dévorante.

_Je suis le Feu ! _dit le dragon, dit l'enfant exilé vêtu d'une armure de la Nation maudite, dit le jeune homme assassiné qui, en seize ans d'existence, a appris sur la Maîtrise du feu davantage que Jeong Jeong n'osera jamais concevoir. _Je suis le Soleil, je suis l'âme des dragons ! Je ne suis pas maudit et je n'aurai jamais honte ! _

* * *

Rapide note d'auteure : moi, tomber sur un personnage qui considère sa Maîtrise, à savoir son essence même, comme une malédiction, et ne pas le représenter en dangereux psychopathe atteint de mythomanie et de paranoïa ? Vous me connaissez mal…


End file.
